Two New Faces in ThunderClan
by Leafpetal
Summary: Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters. What happens when a she-cat wakes up with amnesia and joins ThunderClan? What about when a handsome tom joins also? This she-cat will find out secrets about her past, and wish she hadn't.
1. Prologue

Leader Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrystem- ginger she-cat

Molestripe- brown-and-cream tom

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Apprentices (cats six-moons and older, in training to become warriors)

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Dewpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw- gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the

horseplace

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (mother to Frostkit, a pale gray she-kit; Skykit, a golden she-kit with white patches and amber eyes; and Firekit, a golden tabby tom with green eyes)

Blossomfall- Heavily pregnant tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Expecting Thornclaw's kits)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A matted furred she-cat woke up on the lake shore, her head spinning and her vision foggy. "Wha-?" She gasped, looking at the beautiful lake. "Wh-Where am I?" She said to herself. Looking around, her vision clearing up, she slowly rose to her paws. Little did she know, she was on the border of WindClan and ThunderClan. Turning around, facing away from the lake, she saw moors to her right, and a forrest to her left. She didn't know why, but her paws were instinctively pulling her towards the forrest. She slowly and clumsily walked through the forrest, noting that a stream seemed to be the dividing line between the forrest and the moors.

After walking for what seemed like forever, though it may have only been a few minutes, she came across a wall of brambles. Warily, she padded to the wall and poked her head through, wincing as the pricks slightly cut her face. Her paws froze and her legs went weak. She was looking down into a stone hollow, though it was several tail lengths below; a fall that would surely kill her. Squinting, she could see a few cats in the hollow. "Maybe they can help me!" She said, feeling a rush of hope. She turned around, and quickly sped towards the tunnel that led into the camp. She took a breath, regaining her composure. Summoning up all her courage and energy, she closed her eyes and slowly padded through the tunnel. She couldn't have taken a few steps before she felt someone crash into her. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said as she opened her eyes and saw a brown and cream colored tom.

"Wha-?" the tom said as he saw her. "Who are you?" He asked. The she-cat gasped as she realized that she didn't know who she was. "I-I..." She looked around at the tunnel walls that seemed to be closing in on her. "I don't know!" She said, getting the sudden urge to wail like a lost kit. He laid his tail gently on her shoulders. "It's okay." He soothed in a voice as smooth as honey. "I'll get you some help." She took a deep breath and nodded, her eyes still showing her fear.

The tom led her through the tunnel and into the stone hollow that she had seen from the top of the ledge. "Where is this?" She asked, wincing a little as the cats began to crowd around her and stare. "This is ThunderClan." He said with pride in his voice. "And I am Molestripe: Warrior." He said, puffing out his chest. The cats got closer, and a pale gray tabby kit even came tumbling to her paws. One gray she-kit stood up in front of her, smiling. "Hi! I'm Frostkit!" She said, her eyes glinting with excitement. "Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Me?" The she-cat said, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "You can call me..." She looked around, then up at the sky. "Sky!" She said the first thing that came to her head. "You can call me Sky. I like your name Frostkit." She said sweetly. Frostkit smiled before an adult gray tabby she-cat pulled her away. "Frostkit! What are you doing out of the nursery?" She asked frantically, with a wary eye on Sky.

Molestripe smiled awkwardly. "That's Cinderheart, she's a new mother." He said, pointing with his tail to Cinderheart who was now grooming her kit. "I'll take you to our leader: Bramblestar." He said, looking up at the large rock that was looming over camp. A dark tabby tom with deep amber eyes stood on the stone ledge. "Who do we have here?" He asked, a gleam of amusement in his eyes at the new she-cat who was looking around like a lost kit. Molestripe dipped his head, leading Sky up the slope that led to the rock. "This is Sky." He said politely as they arrived at Bramblestar. "I found her walking into the camp a few minutes ago. She said that she didn't know who she was, but she seems to like the name Sky." He said with a slight purr. Sky looked down below at the cats in the hollow. Three apprentices were too busy playing to notice Sky. Cinderheart was grooming Frostkit and another kit, this one a golden tabby tom. By her side was a large golden tabby, who was nuzzling her affectionately. Over at the entrance to the largest den, a silvery coated she-cat was sharing tongues with a black and white tom. "Let's take this into my den, shall we?" Bramblestar said, opening up the lichen drapes that led to a den. Sky dipped her head. "Okay..." She said meekly.

Bramblestar walked in first, Sky behind him with Molestripe at her side. The den was rather large, and there was a light ginger she-cat sitting in the corner. "This is my mate and deputy, Squirrelflight." Bramblestar said, gesturing to her with his tail. Squirrelflight stood up and dipped her head. "Hello. Molestripe, who have you brought us?" She asked looking at Sky. Sky stepped forward slowly. "I am Sky." She said. "I don't really remember much about what happened before I found ThunderClan...in fact: I just took the name Sky." She said meekly. Molestripe flashed her an encouraging smile. Bramblestar took Squirrelflight to the side. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something. Meanwhile, Molestripe turned to Sky. "So what do you think about ThunderClan?" He asked. "Well, it's certainly-" Her voice was cut off as a fox-colored tom burst into the den, a light brown tabby tom with large white patches by his side. The fox-colored tom spoke up. "Bramblestar! I found this mangy tom by our border; sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sky looked at the new tom with wide eyes. His fur was so smooth, his muscles were rippling under his pelt... She shook her head. Stop it Sky! Now's not the time! She thought angrily. Despite her thoughts, she couldn't help but be embarrassed by her own matted pelt.

The brown tabby tom cast the fox-colored tom a look of defiance, yet there was a hint of fear. Bramblestar stepped closer menacingly. "Foxleap, who is this?" He asked, the fur on his neck bristling a bit. "I don't know Bramblestar." Foxleap said. "Like I said, I saw him on the border on our side of the stream." He said, blocking the exit.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Bramblestar asked, his attention now on the intruder. The light brown tabby looked down at his paws shyly. He suddenly gathered his courage and looked back up. "My name is Leaf." He said, dipping his head. "I have heard stories of ThunderClan, and I was waiting by your scent lines for a patrol to lead me here. I would like to join your Clan, if you'll have me." He said.

Molestripe noticed the moony look in Sky's eyes and stepped towards Leaf, his fur bristling. "You think you can just join like that?" He asked with a slight snarl. "Yeah right!" He said mockingly. Sky was about to defend Leaf, but Squirrelflight spoke up first. "Molestripe! That's quite enough!" She said gruffly. "I don't even think that this involves you; you can go back to your duties." She said with a flick of her tail.

Molestripe dipped his head, though he barely resisted the urge to growl. Sky frowned at his attitude, but gave him a sympathetic look as he left. "Now, where were we?" Bramblestar said, casting his gaze back to the others. "It seems we have two newcomers to ThunderClan." He looked to Leaf. "So you really would like to join ThunderClan?" He asked, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Leaf smiled. "With all of my heart." He said happily, his chest puffed out slightly. "And you," Bramblestar turned to Sky. "what about you? I still haven't heard your story yet." He said.

"Well," Sky began shyly, keeping an eye on Leaf. "like I said, I don't remember much. Earlier today, I woke up by the lake and just followed my paws to your camp." She explained. "I don't know much about your Clan, but it seems very nice and I wouldn't mind joining; that is, if you're offering." She said, dipping her head. Bramblestar looked thoughtful for a minute before looking at the setting sun in the sky. "We can discuss this tomorrow; it's getting late." He said. "You two can stay here tonight as our guests." He said. "Squirrelflight will show you to the den."

Squirrelflight stepped forward. "Yes, please follow me." She said as Foxleap stepped out of the way. They both escorted the guests down from the High Rock. As they walked towards the largest den, Sky couldn't help but steal a few glances at Leaf. She was about to walk into the den, before Foxleap blocked her path. "No, that's the Warrior's den." He said with a slight snarl. "You two will be staying in the prison."

Squirrelflight shook her head. "Yes Foxleap, they will be staying between the Warrior's Den and the Medicine den, but these two are our guests, not our prisoners." She corrected. "I apologize for his behavior," She said turning to Sky and Leaf. Leaf's fur was bristling while Sky was cowering slightly. "some cats are not that welcoming to outsiders such as yourselves." She said politely. She led them to a small den a few tail-lengths away. Leaf walked in first, while Sky was a little more hesitant. "Come on Sky, it's okay." He said gently. Sky blushed and followed him in, feeling her ears grow hot. "Mostly for appearances sake, Foxleap and Rosepetal will be keeping watch. Foxleap, please go get Rosepetal. And bring some prey for our guests, they must be starving." Squirrelflight commanded with a flick of her ears.

Foxleap reluctantly dipped his head and obeyed. He walked to a dark cream she-cat that Sky assumed to be Rosepetal. They talked for a minute before walking to the fresh-kill pile to grab some prey. In the mean time, Sky turned to Leaf. "So do you think they'll let us stay?" She asked as she felt a slight breeze tug at her pelt.

"I'm not sure." Leaf said, looking thoughtful. "But I sure hope so. Everyone here seems really nice- well almost everyone." He said with a flick of his tail towards Foxleap who was nearing the den. "I'll do anything to be a warrior. I'll work as hard as I can, harder than anyone else." He said with passion in his voice. Sky was slightly surprised at the fire in his eyes. "Yeah, I hope-" She was cut off as Rosepetal and Foxleap arrived at the den. "Here." Foxleap murmured gruffly as he tossed Leaf a mouse. Rosepetal smiled a bit and set down a mouse in front of Sky. "I'm Rosepetal." She said dipping her head. "I'd like to welcome you to ThunderClan. If it's alright with Bramblestar, I'd be happy to show you around tomorrow." She said to Sky and Leaf.

Leaf politely smiled while Sky looked up excitedly. "Oh yes, that would be great!" She said happily. "Good." Rosepetal said. "We'll leave you two alone for now, but you should keep quiet once the sun goes down." She said gently as she and Foxleap walked out of the den to keep watch.

Leaf moved closer to Sky, smiling at her. Sky returned the smile before taking a nervous bite of her prey. "Mmmmmm!" Sky purred as she swallowed her first bite. "This is amazing!" She said happily.

"It's just a mouse; haven't you had one before?" Leaf asked jokingly. "I-" She stopped short. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a mouse. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything! "Well, of course I've eaten a mouse before!" She said playfully, nudging him. "It's just um, really good!" She said quickly. Leaf purred slightly at her, but shrugged and took a bite. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty good." He said, still wondering why she had made such a big deal about it.

As they each finished their prey, Foxleap walked in. "The sun is almost under the horizon, you two should get some sleep." He said, making an obviously forced effort to be somewhat nice. Maybe Rosepetal talked some sense into him. Sky thought amusedly. "Thanks Foxleap, we will." Sky said with a flick of her tail. He huffed and walked out. She could definitely tell that there may be something going on between Foxleap and Rosepetal.

Leaf purred, rolling his eyes at Foxleap before turning to Sky. "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but your pelt looks a bit ruffled." He said with a slight purr. Sky blushed and looked at her ragged pelt, compared to his smooth and sleek pelt. "Yes I know." She said, her ears hot. "I haven't had time to clean it since I arrived at camp." She said still embarrassed. "You may as well do it now." Leaf said. "You might not have time in the morning." Sky smiled slightly and turned to groom herself. She was having trouble reaching her back and sides. Leaf, noticing this, smiled a bit. "Having trouble?" He asked with a playful laugh. "Here, I'll help you. It's what Clanmates do isn't it? Share tongues after eating?" He said as he nudged her and began grooming her pelt.

Sky blushed even more than before as she felt his long, raspy tongue move up and down her pelt. She closed her eyes and let out an involuntary purr, drifting off into space. "You okay there?" Leaf asked jokingly as he stopped grooming her. Sky shook her head, realizing what she had done. "Me?" She said. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all!" She said, nervousness in her mew.

Leaf shrugged and began grooming her again. Sky smiled and licked her paw, drawing it over her ear and the rest of her face. She felt herself slip again as his tongue moved up and down her back. "I think I can manage from here." She said for fear of embarrassing herself again. Leaf nodded, though his eyes portrayed the slight hurt he was feeling. He moved to the back of the den, though it was much colder. Sky sighed and finished grooming herself, moving to the side opposite Leaf.

She tried to settle herself down to sleep, but it was too cold. She kept shivering as the cold breeze ruffled her cleanly groomed pelt. Leaf saw her and felt sympathy strike his heart. He padded over to her, trying to forget how she had brushed him off earlier. He curled up around her, laying his head on his paws. "You looked cold." He said simply. Sky smiled at him, feeling a slight purr rumble in her throat. "Thanks." She said before resting her head on his flank.

They both drifted off into sleep in each other's company, their pelts brushing and tails entwined.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sky woke up first as sunlight filtered through the den. She yawned as she stretched sleepily, then she realized that Leaf was still asleep next to her. She purred to herself before nudging him gently with a paw. "Hey, wake up." She said softly.

Leaf woke up as he felt a paw prod his side. "Sky?" He said groggily as he sat up. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes, it's morning." Sky purred. "Bramblestar said that he wanted to see us in the morning. We should get going." She said as she stood up, shaking out her pelt.

Leaf saw her beautiful white pelt shine in the Newleaf sun. He felt his heart race, and his breathing grow faster as a purr rose in his throat. "So I guess you really did a good job of grooming yourself, huh?" He said, trying to hid the sudden nervousness in his mew.

Sky looked up at him, her eyes shining in the light. "What? Oh, yes. Thank you!" She said happily, feeling her ears grow hot. It was true; her freshly groomed pelt was a thousand times more beautiful than how mangled and matted it was the night before. "Perhaps we should go?" She said to him, hoping that she didn't look as moony as she felt.

Leaf cleared his throat. "Yeah, that would be best." He said, avoiding her gaze. He led the way out of the den, before being pushed back by Foxleap. "Wait a minute." He said roughly. "You leave the den when I say you can leave the den."

Leaf's fur bristled slightly, but he slowly stepped back into the den. Sky hadn't even had a chance to take more than two steps. Rosepetal purred. "Oh Foxleap, stop teasing them." She said, laughing slightly. "They're aloud to leave the den. Bramblestar wants to see them, remember?" She said as she batted his ear with a sheathed paw.

Foxleap smiled slightly at her, before regaining his gruff and threatening demeanor. "We'll escort you to Bramblestar." He said in the same tone as before. "He'll inform you of his decision."

Leaf and Sky walked out of the den together again, following Foxleap and Rosepetal. Sky watched as the Clan woke up, the kits scurrying around happily as their mothers gently scolded them; a few apprentices scuffling in the dirt; and a gray tabby with piercing blue eyes fussily sort herbs with a dark brown she-cat who was barely moving. She was so concerned with Clan life that she didn't notice when Molestripe ran up to her. "Hey!" He said happily. "Is Bramblestar going to let you stay in ThunderClan?" He asked excitedly, not looking at Leaf.

"I was-" Sky was cut off by Foxleap. "We were just about to talk to him now, so if you'll excuse us." He said as he pushed past Molestripe. "I guess we'll talk later!" Sky called to him as they were led up the High Rock. Molestripe looked at her with longing and another emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quite figure out. Leaf snapped her out of it. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, noticing the way that Molestripe had looked at her. "Yes, I'm fine." She said as she smiled at him. "Just a little distracted."

Leaf shrugged, somewhat disappointed. "Hey you two!" Foxleap snapped. "Sorry to interrupt, but Squirrelflight is inviting us in!"

Sky dipped her head before walking into the den behind Squirrelflight. Leaf followed her, but Foxleap and Rosepetal were stopped by Bramblestar as soon as they set paw in the den. "If you don't mind," He began. "I'd just like to talk to Leaf and Sky."

Rosepetal and Foxleap exchanged confused glances but obeyed and walked out. They should be glad; they were 'on guard' all night. Sky thought.

Bramblestar sat down in the middle of the den, his tail wrapped around his paws. "I'm sure you two are itching to hear my decision." He said amusedly. "Squirrelflight and I have talked it over, and we have decided to let you stay in ThunderClan." He said smiling, though still remaining dignified. Sky's heart leapt with joy, and it took all her might not to squeal like an excited kit. Instead, she just purred deeply, looking at Leaf with an excited look in her eyes.

Leaf returned the glance to Sky, before turning back to Bramblestar as he spoke again. "Of course, you won't be full-warriors; you still need to learn the ways of the Clan. For a few moons, or until I feel that you have gotten the hang of things, you will be treated as apprentices; training with a mentor, cleaning out the elder's den, and other tasks." Sky sighed slightly, but tried not to let her disappointment show. "And you will have to take Clan names. I will give you your full names now, because you are much older than a typical apprentice." Bramblestar finished. "I will announce your arrival and you will find out your mentors and your full name at the ceremony at sun-high today. You are dismissed." He said as he flicked his tail for them to leave.

Sky bounded out of the den first, her tail flicking back and forth like an excited kit. "Isn't this great!" She asked Leaf when they were out of earshot of their leader. "I'm so excited!" She said as she licked his ear, caught up in the moment. She blushed and looked at her paws when she realized what she had done.

"Yeah, it's great." Leaf said smiling at her. "I wonder who are mentors will be." He wondered out loud. "I don't even know all the cats!" Sky said, laughing slightly. "But today Rosepetal promised to show me around, so I'm sure I'll learn." She purred.

Molestripe walked over, feeling a twinge of jealousy as he saw how comfortable Sky was getting with Leaf. "So, what did he say?" He asked Sky, completely ignoring Leaf. Sky told him what Bramblestar had said. "So we'll find out more at sun-high." She finished, looking up at the sun that was climbing high into the sky. "I better find Rosepetal." She said to Leaf and Molestripe. "She promised to give me a tour of camp. Molestripe, maybe you should show Leaf around!" She suggested, wondering why there was so much tension between the two of them. Molestripe's fur bristled at the suggestion, and Leaf looked at her like she was crazy. "Alright, it was just an idea. Don't claw my fur off!" Sky said jokingly.

She heard her name being called from the other side of camp. "I think that's Rosepetal, I better get going!" She said as she ran off to join her new friend.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hi Rosepetal!" Sky said as she bounded over to her. "So Bramblestar said we can stay in ThunderClan!" She said excitedly.

"That's great!" Rosepetal said with a smile. "So I guess I should take you on that tour now, huh?" She said, amusement in her mew. Sky responded with a nod.

"Alright, well first I'll take you to the..." Her gaze flicked around the clearing. "The elder's den. I'm sure that you'll be spending a lot of time there as an apprentice." She joked as she and Sky padded off to the den.

Rosepetal peered her head in. "Sandstorm? Dustpelt? Do you mind if I show a newcomer the den?" She asked warily.

"Yes Rosepetal, bring her in." A ginger she-cat said. Rosepetal led Sky inside. "Sky, this is Sandstorm," She said with a gesture to the ginger she-cat. "and this is Dustpelt." She pointed with her tail to the tabby tom in the corner.

"Who is this?" Dustpelt asked with a snarl. "Doesn't smell like ThunderClan. In fact, she doesn't smell like any Clan I know." He hissed.

"Oh hush Dustpelt." Sandstorm said with a flick of her tail. "Don't be so rude to a guest." She turned to Sky with a sympathetic smile. "You'll have to excuse my denmate here, he's a little snappy." She said jokingly.

Sky purred slightly. "Oh I don't mind." She smiled at them. "My name is Sky. Bramblestar has decided to let me and another cat named Leaf join ThunderClan. I'm so grateful that I get the opportunity to-" She was cut off by another hiss from Dustpelt.

"Join!" He said in an outrage. "You! An outsider! Honestly! It's just as bad as when Firestar was leader!" Sandstorm's pelt bristled at his words. "Firestar was a wonderful leader! One that you could never appreciate!" She spat.

Rosepetal leaned down to Sky. "Perhaps we should leave them alone." She whispered. Sky nodded as she was led out of the den. "Why were they fighting like that?" Sky asked when they were out of earshot.

Rosepetal sighed. "Our previous leader, Firestar, was Sandstorm's mate. Dustpelt and him had never really seen eye-to-eye, and he's just a little bitter ever since his mate, Ferncloud, died." She said sadly. "Sandstorm and Dustpelt used to be really close as apprentices, or so I've been told. That kind of went away when Sandstorm fell in love with Firestar. Some have thought that when they moved to the elder's den their relationship started again, but as you can see, it's not likely."

Sky nodded her head in agreement. "It's hard to believe that they were friends once, they seemed like they were about to start a fight right there in the den!" She said, feeling slightly sorry for them.

"Yes, it's a bit sad isn't it?" Rosepetal said with a sigh. "But right now, you need to see the other parts of camp. I'll take you to..." Her eyes drifted around the camp. "the Warrior's den." She said as she walked over to a fallen tree on the side of camp. "You've already seen it, but you haven't met the cats inside." She said as she led Sky inside. "This is where the warriors sleep. Typically the deputy will stay here also, but Squirrelflight is also the Bramblestar's mate, so she stays in the leader's den." Rosepetal said.

Sky looked around the den. She could see several cats sharing tongues, though she figured that most of them were out on patrol. There was a gray tom in the corner, sitting near a striped gray tabby she-cat. "That's Graystripe and Millie." Rosepetal said, pointing with her tail. "Mille was a kittypet once, but she came with Graystripe to the forrest a while ago and became his mate. They have three kits: Briarlight, Blossomfall, and Bumblestripe." She explained. "Graystripe is old enough to join the elders, but I think that he stays a Warrior to be with Millie, who is a little younger than him." She said quietly.

She led Sky to a white and ginger she-cat with a hairless patch on her face. Upon moving closer, Sky noticed that she was missing an eye! She was slightly shocked, but didn't let it phase her. "Sky, this is Brightheart. Brightheart, this is the Clan's newest member: Sky." Rosepetal said to Sky and Brightheart. Sky dipped her head. "Hello Brightheart. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Hello Sky." Brightheart said. "ThunderClan always needs more members, I'm glad to hear that you've joined." She said with a smile. Sky let out a slight purr. "Some aren't very excited to have an outsider join; it's nice to hear you say that." She said happily.

"We should see a few other Warriors." Rosepetal said, leading her away from Brightheart. "Her mate is Cloudtail: a former kittypet. So it's understandable that she'll accept you." She whispered.

In the corner was a black tom with unusually long legs. "That's Spiderleg, my father." Rosepetal said, though they were out of ear shot of him. "He's a nice cat, and has plenty of friends, but he's still lonely. If you ask me, it's because he won't take a mate. My mother Daisy and him had me and my brother, but they didn't stay mates. I wish they had though." She finished with a sigh. Sky's mood took a slight drop. "I'm sorry; that sounds so sad." She tried to comfort her new friend. Rosepetal smiled. "Don't worry about it, it's okay." She said lightly.

Rosepetal led Sky to a cream-colored tom near Spiderleg. "This is Berrynose, my half-brother." She said with a smile. Sky dipped her head politely. "Hello, Berrynose. I'm Sky." She said cheerfully. Berrynose sneered slightly. "A newcomer, huh? Where did you come from? Are you a kittypet? Loner?" He said mockingly. Sky looked at her paws shyly. "I-I'm not really s-" Rosepetal cut her off. "That's not important right now." She said to Berrynose with a little bitterness in her eyes. "She's part of the Clan now, so you better be nice." She said before leading Sky away with a flick of her tail.

She led her out of the Warrior's Den. "I'm sorry for his behavior; he's always been like that. Even more so when his first mate, Honeyfern, died. Now he's mates with Poppyfrost. I know that he loves her, but I know that he misses Honeyfern deeply." She said. Sky acknowledged her with a flick of her ears. Clan life seems to have a lot of tragedy in it. Is this really what I want? She thought.

"But enough about that, I'll show you the nursery." Rosepetal said as she walked off to what looked like the most protected den in the whole camp. Just outside the den were several cats who were deep in conversation. The same golden tabby who had been with Cinderheart earlier was talking with a golden brown tabby tom. "Hello Lionblaze, Thornclaw." Rosepetal said as they got closer. They each dipped their heads to her. "And who is this?" Lionblaze asked. "I saw you talking with Frostkit and Cinderheart earlier. I have to apologize for my mate, she can be a little overprotective of our kits." He said, turning to Sky. Sky smiled and dipped her head. "I'm Sky, I just joined ThunderClan. Frostkit is your daughter? She looks so much like Cinderheart, and she's so enthusiastic! You must be so proud of her." She said with a slight purr. "Do you have any other kits?" She asked. Lionblaze smiled. "I am proud of her; I'm proud of all our kits. You already met Frostkit, but there's also Fernkit and Firekit. I'm sure you'll see them soon." He said happily.

"And I'm Thornclaw." The other tom said. Sky turned her attention to him. "My mate is Blossomfall, she's carrying our kits right now. They're due any day now." As he said this, his claws nervously tore up the ground. "Nervous?" Rosepetal teased gently. "Yeah, a little." He responded. Sky smiled. "Try not to worry. I haven't met Blossomfall yet, but I'm sure she can take it. Kits are a wonderful thing, I'm sure you'll be a great father." She said happily. Thornclaw seemed comforted by her soft tone.

"Come on, I want you to meet everyone else." Rosepetal said to Sky. Sky dipped her head to Thornclaw and Lionblaze before joining Rosepetal. "You seem to be fitting in well." She commented to Sky. "That's good; I'm glad that they're accepting you." She finished with a smile. Sky purred. "I know, everyone here is really nice." She said. They were so deep in conversation that they nearly bumped into a pale gray she-cat that was talking to a gray tabby tom with black stripes. "Oh! Sorry Dovewing." Rosepetal said apologetically to the she-cat.

Dovewing purred. She had such a moony look in her eyes that it didn't seem like anything would bother her. But Sky saw something else in her eyes; another emotion that she couldn't quite figure out. "It's okay Rosepetal. Who is this?" She asked, referring to Sky.

Sky dipped her head, somewhat tired of introducing herself so many times. "I'm Sky, I just joined ThunderClan." She said. "Hello Sky. I'm Dovewing, as you may have figured out, and this is Bumblestripe." Dovewing said as she flicked her ears towards the tabby tom that was next to her. "Nice to meet you." Bumblestripe said, only taking his eyes off of Dovewing for a second. Dovewing, who seemed like she didn't really want to talk, spoke up. "Have you met my sister Ivypool yet?" She asked. "She's right over there, talking to Toadstep." She pointed with her tail to a silver and white tabby she-cat next to a black and white tom.

Rosepetal seemed to have caught the hint. "Alright then, I guess we'll be on our way. Have fun you two." She said with a flick of her tail. Dovewing didn't seem to notice as she started talking to Bumblestripe again.

Rosepetal pointed with her tail to Ivypool and Toadstep. "That she-cat is Ivypool, Dovewing's sister as you already know. The tom talking to her is my brother, Toadstep. Between you and me, I think that they have a thing for each other. Dovewing and Bumblestripe too. The nursery will be full in a few moons!" She said with a smile. "Come on. I'll show you the inside of the nursery now." She said as she led her into the bramble den.


	6. Chapter 5

I'd like to say thank you for all those who reviewed. It's been a great help, I've tried to fix my writing to make it correct. And I was planning on doing a FoxXRose couple, but it may be a while before I write it.

Chapter 5

Inside the nursery were a few cats, most of whom Sky didn't know. She recognized Cinderheart and Frostkit, but the others just looked at her warily. "Sky!" Frostkit shouted as she ran to her. "Are you staying in ThunderClan?" She asked excitedly as her siblings ran over.

"Hello Frostkit; yes Bramblestar has allowed me to stay." She said with a slight purr as the kits broke into a play-fight.

Cinderheart walked over, trying to break up the tussle. "Hello, Sky is it?" She said. "I'm Cinderheart in case you haven't heard. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, it's just that Frostkit is a little adventurous and I didn't know you..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Sky apologetically. "Sorry." She said.

"Oh don't worry about it!" Sky said with a smile. "I understand; they're your kits, you were just protecting them." She leaned down to Frostkit. "Care to introduce me to your siblings?" She asked.

Frostkit nodded excitedly. Flicking her tail towards the golden she-kit, she said "That's Fernkit. Mama says that she's named after Ferncloud, she died in a battle a long time ago. I wasn't there but everyone says that she was defending the nursery.

Fernkit looked up at the sound of her name. "Yep! And this is Firekit." Fernkit said, flicking her ears at the golden tom next to her. "He's named after our old leader, Firestar." She said.

Firekit looked up. "I'm gonna be a leader one day!" He squealed. "No, I am!" Frostkit said, completely ignoring Sky. All three kits broke into a small fight as Sky moved around them to the other she-cats.

"That's Blossomfall, and that's Daisy." Rosepetal said as she pointed to the other two she-cats. "Blossomfall is carrying Thornclaw's kits, as you already know, and Daisy is my mother. She's not nursing any kits right now, but she stays in the nursery just to help out with first-time mothers." She explained.

"Nice to meet you." Sky said to each of the she-cats. "I'm Sky; you might have heard already, but I just joined." Just as she spoke, she heard a call from outside.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Rock for a Clan Meeting!" It was Bramblestar. "My Introduction Ceremony!" Sky said excitedly.

"We'll continue your tour after the ceremony." Rosepetal said as she helped the queens get the three kits outside.

As she walked out of the nursery, she saw several cats returning from patrols. A white tom, a golden tom, a brown tabby she-cat, and a light brown tabby tom all deposited prey onto the fresh-kill pile while five other cats reported to Squirrelflight before sitting by the High Rock. "All clear on the ShadowClan border!" said a gray and white she-cat. Sky looked over to see that Leaf was saving her a spot near the High Rock. She was about to sit next to him when Molestripe ran to her.

"Sky! Sit with me!" He said happily. "Um, actually I-" She was cut off as the crowd pushed her along with Molestripe. She flashed Leaf an apologetic look as she sat down.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar announced. "As you may have noticed, we have two new cats joining us. Sky and Leaf, please step forward."

Sky did as she was told, standing next to Leaf. "You will take your full names now, as you are older than a typical apprentice. Sky, from this day forward you will be known as Skycloud. Leaf, you will be known as Leafblade." Bramblestar said.

Skycloud said their new names in her head. Skycloud, Leafblade... She thought. I like it!

"You each will have a mentor to guide you in the ways of our Clan. They will teach you how to hunt properly, battle, and most importantly: the Warrior Code." He said. "Skycloud, your mentor will be Molestripe. He was the one who first saw you when you found ThunderClan; he will be an excellent mentor to you."

Skycloud smiled as Molestripe stepped forward, his eyes shining. Skycloud touched noses with him as she was instructed to do so.

"Leafblade, your mentor will be Icecloud." Bramblestar continued. "Whitewing was your mentor and I know that you will pass down the skills that you have learned from her to your first apprentice." He said as Icecloud stepped forward. Leafblade touched noses with Icecloud. Skycloud thought that Icecloud lingered a bit, but she figured that it was just her imagination.

"During the day, you two will perform typical apprentice duties such as: cleaning the elder's den, battle training, hunting, and other tasks. After sun-down, your mentors will take you into the forrest to teach you the Warrior Code, as there is much to learn. Every so often you will meet with Jayfeather, our medicine cat, to learn about StarClan and our Warrior ancestors. Skycloud, Leafblade... I welcome you as apprentices of ThunderClan." He turned towards the crowd, leading the chant. "Skycloud! Leafblade!"

All the warriors joined in. "Skycloud! Leafblade!" They cheered. Skycloud beamed, standing next to Leafblade. "Isn't this great?" She whispered to him. "Wonderful!" He said happily.

The warriors below eventually walked off to their dens. Squirrelflight stepped forward. "Time for the sun high patrols! Foxleap, Amberpaw, Graystripe, Millie, and Brightheart; I want you to check the WindClan border. Lionblaze, Thornclaw, Dovewing, Toadstep, and Snowpaw; I want you to go hunting." She instructed. The cats did as they were told, joining up at the entrance and then heading out of the tunnel.

"Congratulations!" Rosepetal said as she bounded up to the newly named Skycloud. "Let's finish that tour." She said as she walked off to the apprentice's den.

Molestripe licked Skycloud's ear. "Later we can go hunting and I'll show you some techniques." He said.

Skycloud smiled at him and followed Rosepetal. Leafblade and Icecloud seemed to be having a conversation before they walked off to what she assumed to be the medicine den.

Walking into the apprentice's den was a gray tom, a dark tabby she-cat, and a pale ginger she-cat. Rosepetal followed them in, motioning for Skycloud to do the same. "Skycloud, this is Dewpaw, Seedpaw, and Lilypaw." Rosepetal said. "They're apprentices, though Seedpaw and Lilypaw should be having their assessment any day now!" She said happily. "Dewpaw, however, is my apprentice and it'll be a while before he escapes me!" She teased.

Dewpaw purred. "Yeah I can't wait to be a warrior, but Rosepetal's a great mentor." He said with a smile to Skycloud.

"It's nice to meet you." Lilypaw said to her. "Will you be staying in the apprentice's den?" She asked. "There's not much room though..."

Rosepetal interrupted her. "I think she and Leafblade will be staying in the den between the medicine den and the Warrior's den." She explained. "We're a little tight on space." She explained to Skycloud. "We're also a little short on time, so I'll show you the medicine den." She said as she walked out of the apprentice's den.

Skycloud dipped her head to the apprentices. "Thank you. It was nice to meet all of you." She said before following Rosepetal.

They arrived at the medicine den, right next to the den where Skycloud and Leafblade would be staying. Rosepetal was in the lead, almost bumping into Icecloud as she and Leafblade walked out of the den. "Sorry Icecloud!" She said as she took a step back.

Icecloud seemed distracted by something. "Rosepetal?" She said confusedly. "Oh, It's okay." She said with a smile. "I was just showing Leafblade around. Isn't that right Leafblade?" She asked, turning to him.

"Er, yeah. She was going to show me the Warrior's Den then we were going to go hunting with you and Molestripe." He said to Skycloud.

"Alright, well have fun!" Skycloud called as they walked off, though she felt a pang of jealousy at all the time Icecloud and Leafblade would be spending together. Rosepetal led her into the medicine den, Skycloud not paying much attention.

"Jayfeather?" Rosepetal called. A gray tabby tom with piercing blue eyes padded out of the shadows.

"Yes Rosepetal? And who's this with you?" He asked. "The scent's new; is she Skycloud, the new apprentice?" He asked.

"Wow! You could tell who I was?" Skycloud couldn't help but exclaim. He was blind and he had never met her, yet he knew who she was.

Jayfeather huffed, an amused look on his face. "I may be blind, but I can smell. I heard the ceremony, and I just met Leafblade so I assumed you were Skycloud. By your reaction, I'm guessing that I was right." He said with a slight smile, though it looked like he was trying to hide it.

Rosepetal purred with amusement. "Yes, you'll find that Jayfeather is a little snappy at times, but he's a wonderful medicine cat and he can be nice when you get to know him." She teased gently. "Over there is Briarlight." She said, flicking her ears towards a dark brown she-cat in the corner.

Skycloud waited for the she-cat to get up and greet her, but she just sat there and smiled. "Hi." Briarlight said. "I'm not a medicine cat, I just help out around here. Ever since my accident left me paralyzed, I've decided to hang out with Jayfeather here." She said playfully, trying to make light of what seemed to be an uncomfortable subject for everyone.

Skycloud smiled, feeling a pang of sympathy. "Hello, I'm Skycloud. Nice to meet you." She turned to Jayfeather. "I know you must have heard, but every so often Molestripe, Icecloud, Leafblade, and I will meet you here to discuss StarClan and the beliefs of the Clan." Skycloud said, though she wasn't even sure what StarClan was.

Jayfeather nodded to her before turning back to sort through his herbs.

Rosepetal led Skycloud out of the den. "I believe you've seen all of camp, and met most of the cats. I think our tour is over now." She said with a smile. Skycloud sighed. "Thanks for your help Rosepetal, I really appreciate it." She noticed the sun that was getting lower in the sky. "I think I'll grab a mouse before I go out with the others." She said. "Want to join me?" She asked.

"Love to!" Rosepetal said as she walked to the fresh-kill pile with her. She took a small squirrel for herself.

As they finished their prey, Molestripe walked over. "Skycloud! Ready to go?" He asked.

Skycloud stood up with a slight purr. "Yeah! Where are Icecloud and Leafblade?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" He tilted his head to the side. "Isn't it going to be just us?"

Rosepetal stood up and smiled. "I think I'll go, you four have fun." She said as she padded off to the Warrior's Den.

"Leafblade and Icecloud said that they were joining us when we went to train." She said to Molestripe after waving goodbye to Rosepetal.

Molestripe's gaze grew cold, and it almost looked like he scowled. "Alright." He muttered.

Skycloud shook her head. It was probably nothing. She shrugged and walked to the camp entrance to meet the others.

A few minutes later, Leafblade came walking out of the Warrior's den, Icecloud close behind him. "Ready?" He asked Skycloud.

"Ready." She said as Molestripe continued to stare him down.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for all your reviews! I've tried to make some adjustments, but like I said before: It'll never be perfect. I wasn't happy with Chapter 6, so I rewrote it. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

The four cats walked out of camp, Skycloud and Molestripe in the lead. Whenever Leafblade would try to move up next to Skycloud, either Molestripe would give him an angry glare or Icecloud would pull him back.

"I think we'll hunt by the Sky Oak." Molestripe muttered, still with an eye on Leafblade.

Skycloud nodded in agreement as they walked on. The Sky Oak was now visible above the other trees. "I can see it." She meowed. "We must be close."

Icecloud stopped suddenly. "Mouse." She whispered, flicking her tail towards a bramble bush about two tail-lengths away. "Leafblade, watch how I catch this."

Leafblade nodded as he walked up next to her. "Got it." He whispered in return, trying not to scare the prey.

"Skycloud, let's leave them to hunt; we can hunt by the Sky Oak." Molestripe said as Icecloud moved closer to the bramble bush.

"Okay, be right there." Skycloud meowed, looking over her shoulder as she followed Molestripe away from the others.

By the time Skycloud and Molestripe were out of earshot, Icecloud was right next to the bush. "Watch this." She whispered to Leafblade. She leapt into the brambles, Leafblade watching intently. Little did he know, there was no mouse. Icecloud had a plan.

She was in the bramble bush, purposely tangling up her front paws, leaving her posterior in the open. Her tail was raised high, showing Leafblade her underside. "Hey, uh Leafblade? This is a little embarrassing, but I think I'm stuck. Can you help me?" She asked, though she wasn't really stuck.

Leafblade looked a little distracted. The moment Icecloud's tail had gone up, his eyes had been glued to her. One spot in particular. "Um, sure...?" He said, snapping out of his trance. He walked up to her side, trying to figure out how to help her. "How?" He asked.

Icecloud was a little frustrated at how naive he was being. "Well maybe you could get behind me and pull me out by my scruff or something." She nearly snarled through gritted teeth.

He shrugged and got behind her. He was a little unsure how to go about this. "Okay, I'll try." He meowed as he got up on top of her, grabbing onto her scruff.

Icecloud took the opportunity and thrusted backwards into him, hoping he would finally understand.

"I-Icecloud! What are you doing!" He exclaimed.

Meanwhile...

Molestripe and Skycloud had reached the Sky Oak shortly after leaving Icecloud and Leafblade. "See that squirrel over there?" Molestripe asked quietly, flicking his ears toward a gray squirrel scurrying around the base of the tree. "I'll catch it while you observe the technique." He whispered, crouching down right in front of Skycloud.

"O-Okay." Skycloud meowed, suddenly nervous at the thought of her first hunt in front of her mentor. She observed his crouch, noting the weight he was putting on his haunches.

Molestripe stalked the squirrel, jumping at the last second and landing on the squirrel. He looked back at her, prey limp in his jaws. "See?" He dropped the squirrel. "Now you try."

Skycloud looked at him with a small smile at his catch. "Nice job!" She cheered with a purr. "I hope I can catch something." As she said this, there was a noise coming from the other side of the tree. "Be right back." She slowly walked towards the noise, coming to a stop by a bramble bush. She didn't want to get stuck, but she could smell the prey. "Oh well..." She whispered to herself as she crouched down. Throwing caution to the wind, she leapt into the bush.

She caught the rabbit, but her front paws were now stuck in the bush. "This is just great!" She muttered to herself. "How am I supposed to get out of this?" She said as she tried and failed to untangle herself. "Molestripe!" She called. "I think I need some help here!" My first hunt and I get stuck! How embarressing! She thought.

Molestripe heard her calls. "I'm coming!" He yowled in return. Stuck? Stuck in what? He thought as he rounded the tree. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her. She was stuck in the brambles, but her back end was sticking out. He couldn't take his eyes off of her underside, particularly her core. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. He had been a warrior long enough to have heard a thing or two about mating.

"So you're really stuck aren't you?" He said with a sly grin. "I'll try to get you out." He meowed. He got on top of her, grabbing onto her scruff.

"Thanks Molestripe, this is really emba-" Skycloud stopped as he grabbed onto her. "Oh, uh that's one way to do it..." She commented, not understanding what was happening. Suddenly she felt his tongue rasp her ear. "M-Molestripe?" She meowed, trying not to shudder. "What are you d-" She shuddered as she felt something touch her underside. She looked over her shoulder to see him on top of her, something sticking out of the sheath on his underside.

Molestripe was lost in his thoughts. Hormones were raging through his body; he could hear Skycloud's voice but didn't process the words. His instincts were taking over and he was prepared to enter her.

Skycloud snarled angrily and kicked him with her hind legs. "I said: What are you doing!" She growled, though she was still stuck in the bush.

He was thrown back, surprised at how strong she was. "I-I..." His voice trailed off as he tried to understand what was happening. "Ohhhh, I see what's happening," He said with the same sly grin as before. "You like it rough don't you?" He purred as he walked back to her side. "That's okay with me, baby."

Skycloud felt her instincts kick in and she had the sudden urge to buck backwards. She stopped herself just in time. "No! I don't want it at all!" She yowled, wishing she could get out of the brambles. "Help me out of this thing!"

Molestripe looked at her confusedly. "Okay," He meowed as he helped to drag her out of the bush. He sat down in front of her, his eyes full of lust and a hint of confusion. "So you want some sort of foreplay, right?" He asked, moving closer to her.

She barely resisted the urge to spit. "No! I don't want to mate!" She snarled, unsheathing her claws. "What on earth would make you think that!" She asked, her fur bristling.

Molestripe was a little taken aback. "Then why did you stick your rear in the air like that?" He asked curiously. "You can't just tease someone like that and then threaten them you know."

Skycloud rolled her eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. "You really are a mouse-brain, aren't you?" She meowed sarcastically. "I was stuck in the bush! In what world does that mean 'Oh please Molestripe! Mount me! Mount me!'?" She hissed.

He scuffed his paws in the dirt, not daring to meet her gaze. "No, I guess not." He muttered, pinning his ears back. "But let me explain," He pleaded. "I've liked you ever since I first met you, Skycloud. And I've heard that if a she-cat wants to mate, she'll pretend to be stuck in a bush and leave her rear exposed." He murmured shyly. "So you can imagine my excitement when I saw you...like that. Something just came over me and I-I..." His voice drifted off. "Please forgive me." He pleaded with her.

Skycloud listened intently, her anger slowly dying down. "Molestripe...what you did was wrong," She sighed. "But I can understand the confusion; you're forgiven." She meowed reluctantly, though the words were barely a whisper.

Molestripe's heart leapt with joy. "Really? Thank you Skycloud! You won't regret it." He purred, resisting the urge to lick her ear in happiness.

She smiled slightly, though she was still angry. "Alright, but we better get back to camp." She mewed, her voice not showing any emotion. She walked over and picked up her rabbit. "Come on." She muttered through the fur.

He dipped his head before he picked up his own prey and followed her. He wanted to tell her how much he appreciated her forgiveness, but he couldn't bring himself to speak.

They walked in silence for a while, until they came to the place where they had left Icecloud and Leafblade. They could hear a commotion, but couldn't make out the words.

"Do you hear that?" Skycloud asked Molestripe quietly.

"Yeah, what do you think is going on?" He whispered in return.

"I don't know, but we can find out." She said as she began walking through the bushes and into the clearing. What she saw next made her blood turn to ice. Leafblade was on top of Icecloud and grasping onto her scruff. "L-Leafblade!" Skycloud exclaimed as she dropped the squirrel in shock.

"What i- Oh my StarClan!" Molestripe screeched as he saw what the two cats were doing.

"Skycloud!" Leafblade exclaimed as he jumped off of Icecloud. "It's not what it looks like!" He meowed as Icecloud found her way out of the bramble bush that she was supposedly stuck in.

"No, really! It's okay..." Skycloud mewed embarrassedly as she backed away. "I didn't mean to interrupt." She ran off to camp, forgetting completely about the squirrel.

"Skycloud, wait up!" Molestripe called, unable to hide the happiness in his voice as he ran off after her. He had seen how her face would light up whenever she talked to Leafblade, but now he was with Icecloud! She'll be mine soon. He thought.

"This is just great!" Leafblade exclaimed when the two cats had run off. "Now she thinks that we were mating!" He huffed with annoyance. "Why did you have to do that?" He asked with a snarl, turning on Icecloud.

Icecloud looked at her paws, her ears pinned to her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Leafblade. I just like you a lot...and you're the one who mounted me!" She hissed, bitter out of rejection.

Leafblade huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes; it's all my fault! It's not like you forced yourself on me or anything." He meowed sarcastically. "Whatever Icecloud, I'm going back to camp to explain things to Skycloud. You can come back when you've figured things out." He growled as he picked up the prey before running back to camp.

Icecloud's jaw dropped and she just sat there, looking at him as he ran off. Why is he so concerned with what Skycloud thinks? She thought angrily.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey all! I love all the reviews, this story is getting quite popular! You've all been asking for a Sky X Mole pairing, but that isn't really how I was planning for the story to go... (Idea just popped into head) I finish this story one way, but make an alternate ending going the other way.

By the way, I was thinking of writing a lemon on Rose X Fox. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews!

Chapter 7

Skycloud ran through the forrest, trying to forget what she saw. 'H-He's with Icecloud now?' She thought confusedly. 'But they just met!' Then an awful thought crossed her mind. 'What if she didn't want it? What if he forced himself on her?' She shuddered. 'No, Leafblade wouldn't do that...would he?' She was quickly snapped out of her trance as she ran into a red tom. "Foxleap!" She exclaimed. She noticed the she-cat next to him: Rosepetal. "So sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Skycloud apologized.

Foxleap didn't even look phased; he and Rosepetal must have been in deep conversation. His tail was draped over the cream she-cat's back. "It's okay Skycloud." He mewed, his voice laced with bliss. "Rosepetal and I were just going for a walk. We'll see you back at camp later." He walked off, trailing Rosepetal along before she could object.

Skycloud looked after them, her head tilted to the side. Then it hit her. 'They're going off to mate!' She nearly screamed in her head. 'Everyone in this Clan is obsessed with it!' She spat and continued walking back to camp, this time at a slower pace. She made it to the tunnel a few minutes later. Walking slowly through it, she could hear the murmurs coming from her Clanmates. She walked into camp and thought about visiting the kits in the nursery, but thought better of it. She didn't want to be around the queens who would probably just ask her if she had her eye on a tom yet. Dovewing and Ivypool were talking near the high rock, and Skycloud decided to join them. "Hi!" She mewed with a smile as she walked over to them.

"Hi Skycloud!" Dovewing meowed with a purr, motioning for her to sit down next to them. "What's new with you?" She asked.

The memory of Molestripe on top of her quickly flashed through her mind; then Leafblade and Icecloud. She quickly shook her head, trying to shake out the thoughts. "Oh, nothing much. Went hunting with Molestripe earlier, that went well," She looked up into the sky, noticing that the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. "He stayed behind with Leafblade and Icecloud," She lied. "they should be back soon."

Ivypool smiled. "Speaking of Molestripe," She began. "He's pretty cute isn't he?" She mewed with a purr of amusement. "Must be great to have him as a mentor."

Before Skycloud could respond, Dovewing spoke up. "Ivypool! What about Toadstep? I thought you two were together?" She questioned curiously, gesturing towards the black and white tom who was sitting on the opposite side of camp.

"We are!" Ivypool quickly defended. "I was just making a comment. "And he's not really my type anyway," She looked towards Skycloud. "I was asking Skycloud anyway. Don't you think he's cute? If you ask me, I think he likes you." She mewed with a smile.

Skycloud's eyes widened. "Oh, r-really? I hadn't noticed," She lied. "Yeah, I guess he's kinda cute..." Her voice trailed off as she saw him enter camp. "but I don't think anything's gonna happen. I don't think he's the tom for me." She finished. He was an attractive tom, but after what happened in the forrest, Skycloud couldn't think of him like that without a shudder. She turned to Dovewing. "So Ivypool's with Toadstep; what about you, Dovewing? Do you have a mate yet?" She asked.

Dovewing shrugged nervously. "I-I'm with Bumblestripe. He's such a sweet tom, I know he loves me with all his heart." She purred, though there was reservation in her eyes, as if there was something that she wouldn't reveal to a cat that she had just met.

Skycloud smiled at her. "I'm glad that you all have someone. I would like a mate some day, but not right now. I'm just trying to find my place in the Clan!" And with that, she stood up and shook out her pelt. She was about to walk off to her den for the night, when she froze. Leafblade and Skycloud had just walked into camp. She quickly walked off to her den, trying not to make a scene.

"Skycloud!" Leafblade called across the camp. "I need to talk to you!" He ran to her. "We can talk in the den, I don't want any eavesdroppers." He whispered in her ear, though Skycloud tried to turn away.

"W-What's there to talk about?" She asked nervously as he guided her to the den with his tail. "You and Icecloud are together now, no big deal!" She managed an awkward smile, though her heart was nearly beating out of her chest.

Leafblade shook his head as he sat down across from her. "No, we're not. It's all just a big misunderstanding." He mewed quietly. "She jumped into the bramble bush, but her rear was sticking out. So I walked over and offered to get her out-" He was cut off by a growl from Skycloud.

"And let me guess. You just decided right then and there to get what you wanted, right?" She asked with a snarl. "Are all toms the same?" She huffed with anger and annoyance as she turned away from him.

"Wait, what?" Leafblade mewed confusedly. "No! Of course not! I offered to get her out of the bush, and she told me to grab her scruff, so I did. She thrusted back into me! I couldn't do anything about it! I did not mate her." He meowed firmly. "What are you talking about? Did this happen to you?" He asked worriedly.

Skycloud's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. "N-No! And I'm sorry for the mistake; I honestly didn't know, I shouldn't have assumed." She apologized.

He nodded, but he was still confused. "It's okay, Skycloud," He mewed softly before moving back to her side. "But about what you said earlier, did this happen to you?" He unsheathed his claws. "If someone did this to you..." He let out a soft growl as his voice drifted off.

Skycloud couldn't help but feel a little comforted by his protective manner. "Molestripe and I were out in the forrest," She began, still unsure if she should tell him. "I leapt into the bush after a rabbit, but I got stuck and my rear was sticking out," She shuddered a bit, biting her lip. "He must have misunderstood of something; he walked over to me and got on top of me..." Her voice faded out. "He licked my ear and told me to relax," She looked into his eyes, her own were misting. "He didn't mate me, but if I hadn't spoken up, he might have!" She buried her nose in his fur, trying to forget about Molestripe.

Leafblade was shocked. "H-He did!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe it!" He was feeling a storm of emotions inside of him. He was angry at Molestripe for doing that to Skycloud, but yet he was also feeling another emotion. 'Am I...jealous?' He thought. 'That's ridiculous! She doesn't even like Molestripe!' "I'll talk to him later. He can't just do that to someone and expect you to forgive him right away." He spat, but his heart softened as he looked at the weeping Skycloud. "Come on, it's dark. We should get some rest; you'll feel better in the morning." He licked her between the ears.

Skycloud looked up at him, gratefulness reflected in her eyes. She licked his cheek softly. "Thank you, Leafblade. I know we've only known each other for two days, but you've been a great friend." She purred slightly before slowly walking to her nest, exhausted by the day's events.

Leafblade managed a smile as he laid down next to her. 'Yeah, a friend.' He thought silently, though there was a little voice in the back of his head, telling him that he wanted more.


	9. RosexFox

You asked for it, so here it is! It's my first lemon, so keep that in mind when reviewing. I really wanted to portray Foxleap and Rosepetal's true personalities. Foxleap, for example, seems bold and brash but he does truly love Rosepetal. Rosepetal, on the other hand, is exactly what she seems: Kind and giving, always putting others before herself.

If you all like this, I may do more in the future! Keep reviewing!

"What do you think has gotten under her fur?" Foxleap mewed to Rosepetal as they both walked through the forrest. "She seemed a little on edge, don't you think?"

"Who, Skycloud?" Rosepetal asked. "I guess so; I didn't really notice." She meowed, though her mind seemed elsewhere. "I can't think of anything that might be bothering her." The two cats arrived at a small clearing along the border with WindClan.

Foxleap looked thoughtful. "Well maybe she and Molestripe got into a fight while training; or maybe she and Leafblade got into an argument or-" He was cut off as Rosepetal lightly put her tail in his mouth.

"Foxleap, this is the first time that we've been alone for a moon; do you really want to talk about Skycloud?" Rosepetal mewed softly with a hint of teasing in her voice. "Or would you rather do something else?"

Foxleap's pelt grew hot and he let out a soft purr. "Oh." He meowed quietly with a slight grin, at a loss for words.

Rosepetal smiled and gently nudged his side, motioning for him to roll over. As he obeyed, she positioned herself over top of him so she was looking directly down on his underside. She slowly bent down and began licking the sheath that housed what she had been awaiting for nearly a moon.

Foxleap rolled over at her command, his pink rod slightly protruding from his pouch. He couldn't help but purr and close his eyes in pleasure as his mate lapped at his member.

She continued licking until he had a full erection. She gently nipped it, though it was not strong enough to cause him any pain. She could hear slight purrs and murmurs coming from him, which made her happy. She suddenly heard a slight gasp escape his mouth. "What is it?" She asked, fearing that she had bit too hard.

"N-Nothing..." Foxleap responded. When he had opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was her nearly dripping core right above his face. As Rosepetal went back to what she was doing, he slowly lifted up his head and softly licked the area around her folds.

"Foxleap!" Rosepetal exclaimed as she felt his tongue. The pleasure almost made her legs give out.

Foxleap ignored her and continued licking. His tongue rasped over her core multiple times, but he never went in. He knew that she would never ask for it; she was too selfless. Even during mating, she was always thinking of him and his needs before her own. "It's okay." He assured her as he began to get up.

Rosepetal knew what he was thinking, but she wasn't sure about it. Her first priority was making sure that he got what he wanted before her. But when he got up and nudged her, she couldn't help but obey and roll onto her back. She laid down in front of him and spread out her hind legs, revealing the wet folds of her core.

He smiled to himself and gently nuzzled her cheek. He started licking her face, working his way down her neck and to her slit. He licked all around it, but did not go in, making her buck her hips with anticipation. He stopped suddenly, lifting his head back up.

"What is- oh!" Rosepetal moaned as she felt his tongue suddenly plunge inside her. She closed her eyes in pure pleasure as she felt it swirl around and lap at her walls. Every time he paused, she would buck her hips again impatiently. After a few minutes of moaning and yowling in happiness, he stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with bliss.

Foxleap didn't answer, he just stood up and walked towards her head. He slowly and gently licked her ear before whispering: "Get up." He was getting tired of the oral play.

Her eyes grew wide, suddenly snapped out of her trance. She jumped to her paws, though she did not crouch into the mating position. "I-I don't know, Foxleap." She mewed, but the words were just a whisper. They had only mated once before, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to do it again. She wanted to be with him, but she was scared of the pain. The first time it had hurt so bad that she had made him stop in the middle.

He looked crestfallen for a moment, thinking that she didn't want him at all. "If you're scared of the pain, don't worry about it." He mewed gently. "It only hurts for a bit, but it'll get better; I promise."

Rosepetal looked at him, glad that he understood. "I-If you're sure." She wanted him to be happy, no matter how much it would hurt her. She crouched down in front of him, her tail moved to the side. "I'm ready." She whispered.

Foxleap smiled sympathetically at her before he mounted. He gently bit down on her scuff and slowly and gently went into her, causing her to whimper slightly. "Shh, it's okay." He whispered soothingly as he continued to push into her, putting his paws around her waist.

Soon the pain of the barbs turned into pleasure, as Rosepetal began to cry out in ecstasy. "More!" She wailed as she stamped her paws impatiently. She pushed back into him, willing him to go on.

He purred to himself as he plowed into her further, relishing the moans she was making. He quickly found her sensitive spot, and rammed into it over and over again.

"Foxleap!" She yowled as she felt her spot being hit. "Right there!" She screeched. The barbs were raking down her walls, but she didn't care. The feeling she was experiencing was indescribable. "Don't st-" The words froze in her throat as she felt herself reach her peak. She released her juices, moaning her ecstasy to the silent night air.

He climaxed at the same time she did, letting his own seed flow and meet her's. He yowled and slowly got off of her, purring as he felt her walls try to keep him inside. He then fell on his back to the ground next to her.

Rosepetal sighed with ecstasy and relief as she laid down beside him. She gently nuzzled his cheek, licking his muzzle. "You were right; that was wonderful." She purred through pants of exhaustion and happiness.

Foxleap purred in return, looking deep into her eyes. "Told you so." He whispered jokingly as he rasped her ear with his tongue. He sat up and started grooming her core, licking up the juices that were slowly leaking out. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she was his mate. Despite his bold nature, Foxleap was somewhat insecure; Rosepetal was the only one who had gotten through to him and made him truly happy.

She purred continuously and uncontrollably as he groomed her and returned the favor when he was done, cleaning off his member before it was covered once again by his sheath.

Their eyes locked for a moment, causing them both to smile. Foxleap licked his mate's cheek before they both laid down once again. They entwined their tails as they both drifted off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 8

**I've loved all of your reviews! Thanks to them, I will be doing more lemons in the future, but only when I feel it is important to the story. Keep reading and reviewing!**

** Chapter 8**

The next morning, Skycloud was awoken by the sound of screeching and worried mews. Leafblade was missing from his nest. 'What on Earth...?' She thought as she slowly walked out of her den. "What's going on?" She asked Briarlight, who was dragging herself out of the nursery.

The dark brown she-cat looked up at her, her eyes full of worry. "Blossomfall is kitting. I don't think there's any major problems, but by the sound of it, it can't be too good." She responded with a sigh before returning to the medicine den for more herbs.

"A kitting!" Skycloud mewed with excitement, and yet a little worry. She walked closer to the nursery, hoping to hear the kits when they first started mewling. Suddenly a kit ran into her side, nearly knocking her over. "Fernkit!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing?" She asked with a smile, leaning down to the little kit.

"Sorry Skycloud!" The golden she-kit exclaimed. "We were just playing moss ball, but I wanted to see the kitting." She mewed innocently.

"Fernkit! Come here!" A voice called from a few tail-lengths away. "You know you're not supposed to be so close to the nursery!" the cream-colored she-cat that Skycloud knew as Daisy gently scolded Fernkit.

Fernkit let out a sigh. "Alright!" She called over her shoulder. "I have to go, Skycloud. But let me know when the kits are born!" She mewed as she ran towards Daisy.

"Will do!" Skycloud called in return. She saw Leafblade pad towards her from the fresh-kill pile, and to her disappointment; Molestripe was walking towards her also. Molestripe pushed ahead of Leafblade, triumph glowing in his eyes as he reached Skycloud first. She shot Leafblade a sympathetic look as he walked over to Graystripe, disappointment showing in the way he walked. "What is it, Molestripe?" Skycloud asked, unable to hide the annoyance in her voice as she faced the brown-and-cream tom.

He ignored her tone, though there was a hint of hurt in his eyes. "I just wanted to see how Blossomfall's kitting was going. I know that Graystripe is worried sick; she is his daughter after all." He meowed with a soft smile.

Skycloud's face remained emotionless, though she was torn up inside. He sparked up feelings in her, but they were not good feelings. They were feelings of anger and hurt; yet she didn't know why she was so offended by his very presence. It was just a misunderstanding, so why was she so upset? She tried to clear her head of the conflicting thoughts. "Yes, I'm sure he is," She responded with a slight sigh. "Thornclaw is inside the nursery I think. I'm sure he's pacing back and forth with worry," She tried to smile, but it would not come. Before Molestripe could reply, she spoke again. "If they don't mind too much, I was thinking of going inside to see how it's going."

"Oh," Molestripe sighed with disappointment. He knew that she would never look at him the same way after that incident in the forrest. But he was determined to make it up to her somehow. "I'd love to go with you, but I'm sure they don't need two more cats in there." He mewed quietly, unable to look in her eyes.

"Yeah well..." She wasn't sure how to respond so she just dipped her head and walked into the nursery, sneaking a short glance at Leafblade. "Can I come in?" She asked softly, suddenly overwhelmed by the fear-scent in the room. From the smell, she could tell that it was mostly Thornclaw and Millie's.

Blossomfall barely noticed her; there was already a single golden brown tabby kit suckling from her belly. She looked as if she was still in pain, so Skycloud guessed that there must still be more on the way.

"Yes, you can come in." the voice was Rosepetal's; and it was tight and strained with emotion. "Jayfeather says that there's still one more kit to be born." She whispered as Skycloud walked over to her.

From where she was sitting, Skycloud could now see the other cats more clearly. Thornclaw and Millie were talking in hushed voices in the corner, obviously worried for Blossomfall. Jayfeather was crouched over by the queen, guiding her in the obviously stressful kitting. "Is she okay? I'm nearly choking on fear-scent." She whispered to Rosepetal.

"What?" She responded, her mind obviously elsewhere. "Oh, yes she's fine," She murmured. "She's just bleeding a little more than usual; or at least that's what Jayfeather said. I'm sure she'll be fine." She mewed with a smile.

Suddenly there was a loud screech, then sigh of exhaustion as Blossomfall's last kit plopped out onto the moss. "Congratulations," came the somewhat muffled and detached voice of Jayfeather. "Two healthy toms," He turned to Thornclaw, though he couldn't see him. "They're healthy, but Blossomfall has lost a lot of blood," He whispered. "She'll be okay with a few herbs, but keep an eye on her." And with that, he gave the kits one last sniff before walking out of the nursery.

Thornclaw nodded to the medicine cat, worry and fear evident in his eyes. "They're wonderful, Blossomfall." He whispered to his mate as he licked her ear.

The obviously tired she-cat purred weakly before glancing at the cats in the nursery. Mille walked over to her daughter, pride radiating from her pelt. "I'm so happy for you two!" She purred.

Rosepetal walked over, Skycloud behind her. "Have you thought about any names yet?" She asked softly, gazing at the two toms nursing from their mother.

Blossomfall silently signaled for Thornclaw to speak. "Yes actually. We thought about it a while ago. The golden brown one is named Swiftkit, and the dark tortoiseshell is named Ripplekit." He purred proudly, not taking his eyes off of his kits.

"Those are wonderful names, Thornclaw," Skycloud mewed happily. "Well we'll leave you five to talk. Shall we send Graystripe in?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh yes! He'll be so happy!" Millie chirped. "Send him in right away!" She purred, trying to comfort her daughter who was obviously overwhelmed with emotions.

As soon as Skycloud and Rosepetal walked out, Foxleap had rushed to the cream she-cat's side. "Is she okay?" He asked, an emotion in his eyes that Skycloud could only guess as love for Rosepetal.

"Yes, she's fine," She purred at her mate. "She had two handsome toms; one of them looks just like Thornclaw!" She mewed with a smile. "Let's go tell Graystripe, Blossomfall wants to see him." She waved her tail at Skycloud as the two cats walked off to find the gray tom.

"Bye!" Skycloud called to them. 'Wow, they never seem to leave each other's side!' She thought with a smile. She saw Leafblade walk towards her, making her smile even brighter. "Hi, Leafblade!" She purred. "Did you hear? Blossomfall had two toms."

Leafblade greeted her with a smile and a flick of the tail. "That's great! What are their names?" He asked, his eyes reflecting his happiness.

Before she could answer, Molestripe came bounding over. "Skycloud. Squirrelflight wants us on a border patrol. Now." He mewed with a growl as he saw Leafblade.

"Now just hang on a second," The brown tabby responded with a slight snarl. "we were talking. Can you give us a minute?" He asked, his hackles rising slightly.

"Well excuse me! I didn't realize that I was in the presence of the great Leafblade!" Molestripe responded sarcastically. "I was just wondering if I could take my apprentice on a patrol. Or is that too much to ask?" He unsheathed his claws, obviously ready for a fight.

Skycloud stepped in the middle of the two toms. "Now, now. There's no need to fight," She mewed calmly, using all her energy not to claw Molestripe's fur off. "Molestripe, Leafblade and I were talking. I'll join you at the entrance in a moment." She growled slightly. There was obviously tension between the two toms, though Skycloud couldn't figure out why.

"Fine." Molestripe muttered as he stalked away to the gorse tunnel, clearly upset that she took Leafblade's side.

"I'm sorry, Leafblade," Skycloud apologized when her mentor was out of earshot. "We'll talk later, okay?" She asked with a smile.

He huffed frustratedly. "That's fine, Skycloud," He mewed, regaining his composure. "But just so you know," He leaned in close to her. "If he pulls anything funny; just let me know." He whispered before walking over to Icecloud to find out his duties for the day.

Skycloud smiled to herself at how protective he was. "Thanks." She whispered, even though he had walked away. She sighed and walked over to Molestripe. "So where are we patrolling?"


	11. Chapter 9

**I know it was a short chapter, sorry! But it's only so short because there's a lemon coming up soon!**

Chapter 9

Skycloud walked alongside the cats of the border patrol in the forrest, heading towards the ShadowClan border. Dovewing was the leader of the patrol. She had chosen Molestripe, Bumblestripe, Lilypaw, and Lionblaze. Skycloud was pretty sure that she had not originally been chosen, but Molestripe had convinced Dovewing to bring her along. The very idea of it made her feel flattered and offended at the same time.

"We're nearing the ShadowClan border." Dovewing announced, though it was obvious to all the cats.

"Patrol!" Lionblaze shouted, just as Skycloud spotted a small ShadowClan patrol of three neared the border. The leader was a dark brown tabby tom; he was flanked by an all white she-cat and a brown tom.

"What are you doing so close to ShadowClan!" The she-cat called with a snarl. "Typical ThunderClan! Always trying to take more than they deserve!" She spat.

Dovewing approached the cats first, while Bumblestripe stepped in front of his apprentice. "Marking our territory," She began calmly, though Skycloud could sense deep emotion in her voice. "And may I point out that your patrol is just as close to ThunderClan as we are to ShadowClan." She snarled slightly.

The dark tabby from ShadowClan stepped forward. "Calm down Snowbird; it's just another patrol. Be respectful, and remember who is leading the patrol," He mewed to the white she-cat. "Dovewing," He returned his attention back to the ThunderClan cats. "Sorry for the small misunderstanding, but just try not to get to close to the border, okay?" He spoke so smoothly that his thinly veiled threat was barely noticeable.

Skycloud thought that she detected a hint of submission in Dovewing, but it was quickly shook off as Bumblestripe stepped forward. "Fine. As long as you stay away from our border, Tigerheart." He added with a snarl, obviously noticing some tension between Dovewing and the brown tabby.

The ShadowClan patrol exchanged amused glances before they walked away with a huff. "Ooh! That was so scary!" The she-cat called sarcastically as they walked away in the opposite direction.

Molestripe growled deeply. "Typical ShadowClan! They think that the whole forrest," He mewed with a snarl. He moved closer to Skycloud. "Don't worry, we can take them." He smiled at her, clearly hoping that she had forgiven him.

"Yeah, they don't seem too bad," Skycloud meowed in return. She hadn't completely forgiven him, but she couldn't stay mad at him forever. "They're all talk, but no fight." She mewed with a slight laugh.

Dovewing huffed, seeming to be slightly annoyed by Skycloud's comment. "Come on. We have to keep moving." She sighed a little as she led the patrol further along the border.

"When I'm a warrior, I won't let any mangy ShadowClan cats get away with that." Lilypaw whispered to her mentor.

"Now, now Lilypaw," Bumblestripe began. "There is a time for fighting, and a time where words will do," He scolded slightly. "That's one of the most important things that you will need to know as a warrior." He mewed with a slight sigh, obviously remembering that his apprentice would become a warrior any day now.

Suddenly, there was a slight squeal. "Dovewing! Are you okay?" Lionblaze asked frantically as he and Bumblestripe ran to her.

"I think so," Dovewing mewed softly as she examined her paw. "I just think it's a sprain, but I don't think I can continue on the patrol," She whimpered slightly. "I'll just go back to camp- Bumblestripe can lead the patrol."

"What? You're not going back to camp by yourself!" Bumblestripe tried to support her as she stood. "I'll go back with you." He mewed, obviously worried for his mate.

Dovewing looked frantic for a split-second before she regained her composure. "No really, it's just a sprain!" She suddenly found her footing. "I'll just walk it off on the way to camp." She mewed calmly, oddly ignoring her mate's affection as she slowly walked away from the patrol.

Bumblestripe looked after her as she walked away, sadness radiating off of him. "Okay..." He whispered, though she was already out of sight. "Let's get on with the patrol." He spoke clearer now as he faced the patrol.

Skycloud could tell that there was something wrong between Dovewing and Bumblestripe. 'I'll have to talk to him later.' She made a mental note as she fell in line with the patrol.


	12. TigerxDovexBumble

Once she was out of sight of the others, Dovewing sprinted back towards the ShadowClan border. She ran to the greenleaf twolegplace at the northern edge of ShadowClan's territory, now unoccupied. She could feel her heat pulsing through her body, particularly near her lower body. Sniffing for his scent, she walked to their usual nest. It was cleverly hidden by bracken and some old twoleg junk. She settled herself down, laying on her side and slightly showing her already flaring folds.

Soon, there was a rustling in the bushes and Dovewing instantly knew who it was. "Dovewing? Are you there?" A deep voice called as a dark brown tabby emerged from the shadows.

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing exclaimed a little too excitedly as he appeared in front of her. Realizing her over-enthusiasm, she narrowed her eyes slightly as she spread her legs apart a little wider. "I'm glad you came, it's been so long since we've been together." She mewed seductively.

Tigerheart purred to himself as he looked at his secret mate. Seeing her already wet core, he could feel the soft pink flesh creep out of its sheath. He slunk over to her, almost like he was stalking prey. "I've missed you too," He whispered as he bent down near her rear. He slowly and teasingly licked around her area, purposely avoiding the folds. "But we can be together now."

She purred at the rasp of his tongue, but lightly tapped his head with her paw. "We don't have much time; I'm expected back at camp soon," She mewed sadly. It was risky to be together during the day, and Dovewing didn't want to take any chances. "No time for foreplay." She whispered reluctantly as she stood up, crouching down right in front of him.

He sighed inwardly, wishing that their relationship didn't have to be a secret. They had been together before, but it was so long ago! "If that's what you want," he purred seductively as he rasped her rear with his tongue one more time before mounting her. "that's what you'll get." He licked her ear softly as he entered her. He was usually afraid of hurting her, but now he didn't have time to worry. Besides, her core was already so wet that he slid in with ease.

Dovewing's hormones were so strong that she didn't want to wait any longer. "You can do better than that!" She yowled as she pushed back into him roughly. The barbs scraped down her walls, but she barely noticed. The pleasure was so intense that she felt like she could orgasm right away. "Come on, Tigerheart! I've waited moons for this!" She continued to push back into him harder and harder, before stopping and letting him do the work.

"You got it!" Tigerheart yowled in return as he slid out and rammed into her once more. He bit her scruff to prevent himself from screeching in pleasure. Dovewing was the only she-cat he had ever been with, and all the built up hormones had been making him crazy with lust. He soon found her sensitive spot and hit it as hard as he could. As much as he wanted to make this last, there wasn't much time to waste. He could feel his barbs rake down her sides as he thrusted; he was nearly ready to come.

"Oh, Tigerheart!" Dovewing screeched as she felt him hit her spot. "Keep going!" She yowled. Her walls were constricting against his barbs, increasing her pleasure until she cried out in ecstasy. Soon, it was too much for her and she released her fluids, yowling her happiness to the quiet air.

Tigerheart was lost in his own bliss, quickly releasing his own seed into her. He licked her ear before thrusting a few more times, then dismounting and laying down on the grass.

She purred passionately as she collapsed on her side next to him. Suddenly she heard a voice call her name. "Dovewing! Where are you!"

Tigerheart seemed not to notice the voice, so she figured that it was probably just her powers. "I think Bumblestripe is looking for me," She mewed with a heavy sigh as she licked his ear. "I wish I could stay, but I'll meet you at the gathering." She purred as she stood up, grooming the liquid out of her fur.

He looked at her wistfully, wishing that they could be together without any secrets. He hissed as he heard Bumblestripe's name. He hated that tom; he got to be with her everyday, though Dovewing didn't love him in the same way. "One day we'll be together," He promised as he helped her clean up. "but for now we'll just have to settle for meeting in secret."

Dovewing looked back at him, sorrow and happiness conflicting in her eyes. "Yeah, one day." She sighed, nuzzling him one last time before taking off towards camp. She continued following Bumblestripe's scent, though he was far away. By the time she reached him at the abandoned twoleg nest on the other side of the territory, she was panting with exhaustion.

"Dovewing!" Bumblestripe exclaimed as he saw her come into view. He quickly ran to her side and covered her face with licks, though Dovewing turned away. "Where were you? I went to camp and you weren't there. I was so worried."

Dovewing felt a stab of guilt. Bumblestripe was a perfectly nice tom, and he loved her so much; why couldn't he spark up the same feelings that Tigerheart did? "I just wanted to go for a little walk," She lied. "I went down to the lakeshore, then I heard you calling for me." Nearly everyone knew about her powers, so she didn't expect him to question her.

Bumblestripe purred and nuzzled her, sighing with relief. "Good, I was just so worried about you..." his voice drifted off. "I'm just glad you're here now." He licked her cheek once again, laying his tail on her shoulders.

To Dovewing's disappointment, her heat-scent was still coming off of her, though she wasn't turned on by Bumblestripe. "Bumblestripe, I'm not really-" She was cut off as he swiftly flipped her onto her back, obviously misreading her signals. "W-What are you doing?" She asked frantically.

Bumblestripe simply smiled slyly and began grooming her, starting at her head and moving down to her rear. He quickly and teasingly licked the surface of her core.

"B-Bumblestripe!" Dovewing stammered nervously. Noticing the hurt in his eyes, she realized that she had to go along with it. "D-Don't tease me!" She purred, trying to make him believe that she actually wanted to do this.

He purred in satisfaction, suddenly digging his tongue deep inside her. He licked all around, swirling his tongue inside and out.

Despite the pleasure she was feeling, Dovewing couldn't stand that he was doing this to her instead of her true love. But if she denied him, her secret might be revealed. As much as it pained her, she gritted her teeth and went with it.

Bumblestripe stopped licking, then pushed her to her paws. "Are you ready, Dovewing?" He asked, trying to be smooth.

Her eyes grew wide; they had never mated before! How would she get through this? Then an idea hit her: Pretend that it's Tigerheart! She narrowed her eyes seductively before crouching down, moving her tail to the side. "Go ahead." She whispered, picturing that her real love was about to mount her for the second time that day.

He nodded, excited about his first time mating. 'I hope I don't disappoint her!' He thought nervously. His member was slowly creeping out of its sheath as he mounted her, licking the back of her neck. He was shaking so badly with nervousness that he missed her opening the first time, making Dovewing nearly hiss with annoyance. Soon, he found her entrance as slowly entered her, thinking that she was a virgin.

It was hard for Dovewing to pretend that it was Tigerheart. He was much rougher than Bumblestripe, who was going so slow that she nearly could have fallen asleep. But once he gained some confidence, he was ramming in and out of her in rhythmic motions that made her nearly yowl with pleasure.

Bumblestripe was purring constantly, letting his instincts take over as he mated her. She wasn't as tight as he had expected, making him think that she had done this before. Despite his disappointment to that, he kept going. He bit down on her scruff as he found her sweet spot, hitting it as hard as he could.

She yowled out once again, surprised at how good he was at this. Even more shocking was how similar his style was to Tigerheart's. If she closed her eyes, it was almost like mating him instead of Bumblestripe. When her spot was hit, she screeched in the most wonderful agony that she had ever experienced; well aside from actually mating Tigerheart. The pleasure was so intense that she orgasmed right then, letting her juices flow out. "Oh Tiger-!" She cried, stoping short as she realized her mistake.

"What!" Bumblestripe tried to stop himself, but his instincts were too strong. He released his fluids into her, meeting her own. He quickly dismounted her, shock emanating from him. "Tiger! What do you mean?" He asked, panic and worry in his mew.

Dovewing's legs buckled just like before, and she fell on her side. She looked up into his eyes, fear in her own. "It's a nickname!" She lied frantically. "I call you Tiger because you have all the strength of a TigerClan warrior!" She managed a purr and reached up, licking his cheek.

He still looked skeptical, but what could he do? If he questioned her too much, she might leave him. "O-Okay," He tried to smile, though he didn't really believe her. Sadness was putting so much pressure on him that he felt like he could fall over. "Well in any case, that was wonderful." He purred as he laid down next to her, beginning to groom her pelt clean.

She sighed with relief; he had believed her lie. Or at least he didn't question it. "It was wonderful, Bumblestripe. You're wonderful." She licked him between the ears before laying her head back down, observing the sun slowly sink down to the horizon. 'I've mated all day!' She thought with surprise. 'I'm almost as bad as Cherrystem!' Everyone in the Clan knew that Cherrystem was a bit of a slut. In fact, Dovewing was surprised that Bumblestripe had never mated with her. Nearly every other tom had at some point. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. She nuzzled Bumblestripe quickly before turning away from him, unable to stand the guilt she was feeling.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked it! Did you catch the hint about Cherrystem? There may be some lemons in the future with her...stay tuned!**


End file.
